User talk:Tronlegacy2000
Welcome Greetings new arrival, and welcome to Taylor Swift Wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 11:41, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi And I saw that an an admin or someone blocked you on the Little Mix Wiki. They blocked me when I told them to stop copying stuff from the other Little Mix Wiki, saying "you're inserting false information". And sorry for peeping in on your conversation with Sweet But Sassy, but I can't help but say those admins are very mean. By the way, I saw you've written in your intro 'Son of Neptune' so I guess you must be a fan of Percy Jackson? If yes, did you see the Sea of Monsters? FairyTail1D (talk) 11:40, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :If they are copying stuff from another wiki, you need to go to http://littlemix.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact and click "contact us" at the bottom area. Then link to the things copied over. Also mention that they claim to be the "official" wiki, and unless the band gave them permission to say that, they aren't allowed to. Its misleading. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 15:58, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :yeah im done with that page, it was just to much to deal with all the lying and deleteing and stuff, and yes i did go see the sea of monsters and it was pretty good, and its fine for peeping in on my convo, everyone on that page is a bitchTronlegacy2000 (talk) 20:12, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :Lightning Thief was better than Sea of Monsters, I think. But would you like to come over to the other Little Mix Wiki? There aren't any rude people there. FairyTail1D (talk) 17:42, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :yeah i agree it was better, but i liked it, and thanks but no thanks, to tell you the truth i know bascially nothing about little mix and i've never heard there songs, i jioned the other little mix because i joined a 1D wiki and the creator (who i made sorta friends with) had a little mix wiki and i said id join it, i just dont want to join anymore wikis and end up going through the same thing, i mean im sure i wont have a bunch of bitchs pissing me off every time i post something but yeah, besides i really need to focus on my own wiki cause right now i have no one in it besides my little brother, thanks for your offer though, leave the like below and maybe ill check it out sometime :No no that's perfectly fine. If you don't want to then don't. FairyTail1D (talk) 09:52, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Just so you know... You were never blocked on the Little Mix wiki. And I unblocked you from the One Direction Fanfiction wiki and if you think I'm lying, you're wrong. And FairyTail1D can go mind her own buisness ♥ Sweet But Sassy ♥ (talk) 21:41, September 10, 2013 (UTC) And I also wouldn't mind having you back on the One Direction Fanfiction Wiki, I'd like to see what you can write :) I'm sorry for all of our mishaps, I was going through a stressful time... Start over? ♥ Sweet But Sassy ♥ (talk) 10:32, September 16, 2013 (UTC) "Mind my own business"??? Yeah right. You claim to be the so called "official" wiki even though we all know Little Mix's management hasn't given you the permission to call yourself "official". Though I couldn't care less about that. And I don't even want to talk about this anymore. Plus, you have NO right to tell me what to do. FairyTail1D (talk) 05:31, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Excuse you? I don't claim it to be the official wiki. So no need to be a bitch to me about that. And why are you always on the other Little Mix wiki? Why are you always trying to look at the messages on there? Mine and Tronlegacy2000's conversation weren't even about the Little Mix wiki, they were about the One Direction Fanfiction wiki which you don't even know about so yeah, mind your own buisness. And what I wrote above was for Tronlegacy2000, not you. Why do you even care so much about the other Little Mix wiki? You should be focusing on your wiki. ♥ Sweet But Sassy ♥ (talk) 06:43, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :You do to claim that. http://littlemix.wikia.com/ says "Welcome to the official LITTLE MIX WIKI" on the main page. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 08:11, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :No, I didn't write that so I don't claim it to be the offical Little Mix wiki. One time I tried to change it but someone put it back to the way it was before I tried to change it. ♥ Sweet But Sassy ♥ (talk) 08:33, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ::22:55, April 26, 2013‎ Ricardo8a is who and when it was added. You made no edits to the main page according to the history, so you didn't try to remove it. You are an administrator there, so you can change it if you want to. A lot of wikias add in the word "official" to trick people Googling about to go to their wikias. As long as the people they claim to represent don't send a legal notice to them, I don't think Wikia cares. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 08:57, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::You obviously know nothing of templates and people undo-ing your revision. Why are you all of a sudden hating on me? I did nothing!! ♥ Sweet But Sassy ♥ (talk) 10:26, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::Ha! I'm always on the other wiki! If you don't know anything then why don't you just keep your mouth shut? I'm to busy to go to your wiki since all that happened. And yeah, I know about the fanfic wiki because Fleurblack told me about it a long time ago so if you don't even know what is the truth then why do you keep saying all this crap?? :::::Plus, Dream Focus has been an admin here for a very long time, he obviously knows more about templates more than you do. FairyTail1D (talk) 04:25, September 18, 2013 (UTC) * *:::::Sweet But Sassy anyone can click the history of that page and see you never tried to change it to remove the false "official" bit from it. The template in question is at http://littlemix.wikia.com/wiki/Template:MainWelcome and it always said "Official" in it, you never trying to remove that part from it. On June 27, 2013‎ it was created by Sunriseondarkenedseas. Perhaps some miscommunications here. You did try to change a name on that template once and got reverted. You are unable to remove the word "official" from it without the other administrators reverting you, is that what you meant? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 01:00, September 19, 2013 (UTC) * *:::::Yes, exactly Dream Focus. I've tried to change it, so 'official' isn't in it. I'm just going to have to wait until someone changes it. But I guess I can change it back. ♥ Sweet But Sassy ♥ (talk) 11:39, September 25, 2013 (UTC) *:::::ok first things first Sweet But Sassy yes starting over would be nice and i will be returning to the wiki, second thing is Fairly Tail1D sorry for all the crap that was basically put on you and all the argueing, i leave for a couple of days to find a whole agrument happening, please no more arguements cause one all the email notificatios are annoying and two i really hate arguements so yeah, Sweet But Sassy ill be back on the wikia soon,im busy as all hell right now so yeah, also try not to block me lol, im out \m/ Rock On Man \m/ Tronlegacy2000 (talk) 23:40, October 2, 2013 (UTC)